Conventionally, as disclosed in patent document 1 described below, dosing systems capable of collecting and lumping together drugs, medical materials, and the like in a predetermined tray prepared for each patient in accordance with directions given on a prescription have been adopted at medical facilities such as hospitals dispensing (ethical) pharmacies, and the like.
With the dosing system as described above prescriptions are given at one time for a large number of patients, therefore, it is required that correspondence between the trays and the patients can be accurately identified. Thus, the dosing system disclosed in patent document 1 described below adopts configuration in which information on a patient assigned to each tray and drugs stored in each tray is marked on a card referred to as a rewrite card, which card is fitted to a card holding member provided on the side surface of the tray.
The dosing system disclosed in patent document 1 described below includes a display change device capable of once removing the card fitted to the side surface of the tray, transmitting it to a writing device and changing display of the information marked on the card, and then returning this card to the tray. This dosing system is configured to, when the tray carried on a predetermined conveyor arrives at a position adjacent to the display change device, tilt the display change device at a predetermined angle so that a roller provided at a region referred to as an contacting portion is brought close to the side surface of the tray and also to rotate this roller by use of a power such as a motor or the like to thereby install and remove the card to and from the card holding member by utilizing a frictional force generated between the roller and the card so as to achieve rewriting on the card.    Patent document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-165865